


Among the Trees

by LostintheFandom



Series: Barduil [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of stag!Thrandy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, It just seemed like a good idea, M/M, No real purpose, Rimming, Wereweolf!Bard, i don't know honestly, i mean i guess, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheFandom/pseuds/LostintheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of chase between lovers turns into something much... More.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> First ever smut.  
> Hope you Enjoy!

A large white stag with formidable, branching antlers silently made its way through the dark Mirkwood. The graceful beast’s hooves made next to no sound, betraying the elk’s size. Its large, icy eyes occasionally shot to the trees in following to its twitching ears, as if waiting for danger. Its white, sleek coat contrasted the forest’s darkness to the point where it appeared to glow.

The majestic creature was none other than the Great King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Even in the form of an elk the King still had the poise and elegance of a noble elf. However he was unusually twitchy. He didn’t usually have to observe so thoroughly when he was strolling through the forest, his elven ears were enough to alert him of potential threats and trespassers.

But, this was not his usual stroll through the forest.

His pursuer was unlike the poor fools who dared enter his realm without permission, he was quieter, faster, stronger and more deadly. That within his knowledge, Thranduil remained alert to any noise other than that of his hooves.

~-~-~

To anyone in Laketown Bard wasn’t dangerous. The man was honourable, much as he denies it, helpful when he can be and a wonderful parent. He did his job, ferrying barrels to and from the woodland realm. He had the favour of the people, much to the ire of the Master for the grubby ‘nobleman’ knew that he couldn’t get rid of Bard without causing an uproar. Instead he sat tight and waited for an excuse to get at the man.

To anyone in Laketown it wouldn’t matter what Bard did whilst waiting for the barrels to come down the river, so long as the job was done and trade relations were healthy. Therefore no one really wondered what kept Bard so long to get back to town, after all it should take the bargeman no longer that three hours at most to get his job done. Everyone assumed that he was simply enjoying his time away from the Master and Alfrid. No one assumed that he had befriended an elf.

It was maybe two years ago when Bard was interrupted from his job of picking up barrels from the river and depositing them in his barge when an elf was found sitting quietly upon one of the already dry barrels. A silent one the elf was. The most conversation Bard achieved within the first week were greetings. Short, question and answer conversations, by the end of the fourth week. Proper conversations by the seventh week. Friendly chatter and slight flirtation by the tenth week. At long last by the twelfth week Bard got a name, Thranduil.

Bard had been more humbled than ever upon realising that he had been flirting with the Elvenking. Thranduil was just amused however and any intimidation Bard had felt was removed from his being and so idle flirting continued, to the point where Bard couldn’t help but fall for the ethereal creature.

His feelings had, of course been reciprocated by Thranduil, Bard having been the very reason the elf had come this close to the lake in the first place. One’s soul is drawn to the soul that completes them.

And so, this came to that and the time came for Thranduil to discover something new about his soul mate. Bard was unlike any human that Thranduil had ever seen or met. What Thranduil learned that day, maybe eight months ago, he could’ve compared to his ability to project himself as a white stag, had the comparison been accurate.

It was with the discovery of said oddity that lead them to creating a game of sorts. A game which they enjoyed when Bard had more free time on his hands.

So it was that now, maybe a year into his relationship with Thranduil, Bard found himself stealthily navigating the vast woodland. The only sounds to be heard were those of his breath and the barely-there thud of his paws. He lowered his large furry head and sniffed the ground, smelling elk, his elk. The one he was hunting for.

Having located the scent he began to follow it, deftly making his way over the forest floor. His sharp still green eyes not missing a detail of his surroundings. Eventually his pointy ears picked up a sound to go with the scent and he crouched closer to the ground all four paws planted firmly down and canine tail stilling its slight wagging. He listened closer hearing the slight thud of hooves coming from his left and he followed it.

He eventually came to a stop behind a bush, the plant being too small to hide him but the darkness did a good job of hiding his dark coat. Before him was the sight of a staggeringly beautiful white elk with its head bent low as it sniffed a small flower. The blue and purple petals looked so innocent and fragile against the sickened woodland, mused Bard wistfully as he purposefully stepped on a dry twig alerting the elk of his presence.

He watched with amusement as the beast’s head shot up, looking straight at him. He gave a wolfish smirk as the elk seemed to berate itself for getting distracted, before it shot off into the shadows. Bard was quick to follow.

The elk’s large body was deceivingly quick and nimble as it leapt over roots, bushes and stones. Bard’s own legs and clawed paws did a good job of dragging him closer and closer to his prey. Adrenaline pumped through both their veins as they shot through the forest.

Bard grinned, barring his fangs as he drew closer and closer to the white stag. He could feel light flecks of dirt landing on his snout after being kicked up by the rushing elk, but it was of no importance to him, as he finally leapt into the air and grabbed onto his prey’s back, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

However instead of ending up with an elk fighting for his life and a wolf fighting for his dinner, the result of the tumble was a starlight haired elf and a dark haired human wrestling for dominance upon the forest floor. Bard eventually won the fight, as he pinned the elf’s wrists above his head and straddled his waist, grinning down at his lover.

Both were naked as when they were born and neither cared. Especially now as Bard gazed down at his panting, red faced Elvenking. Thranduil’s hair was spread out on the forest floor like a glorious halo and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, Bard found him absolutely captivating. His icy blue eyes were half closed and gazing up at the man with an expressiveness he only ever exposed to his son, Bard’s children and Bard himself.

Bard could not help himself as he leaned down and claimed the elf’s lips, freeing his wrists in favour of propping himself up on his elbows and tangling his hands in the elf’s hair. Thranduil in turn wrapped his now free arms around the bowman’s neck and snaking them into his hair, whimpering slightly as his bottom lip was gently nipped in request for entry, which was quickly granted. Thranduil’s whimpers were discarded for sensual moans as Bard’s tongue invaded his mouth. The slight hint of wine that had forever been branded on Thranduil’s tongue mixed pleasantly with the king’s own personal flavour and it was something Bard would never wish replaced. 

The bargeman lost himself upon Thranduil’s lips as he searched to satiate his thirst for the blonde. Thranduil lost himself in the sensation of his mouth being ravaged and the slight tugging on his hair, moaning and whimpering freely, knowing that no one would find them here in this part of the forest. Soon their lungs began to burn, reminding them that they needed to breathe and they reluctantly pulled apart.

“You were a bit slow today, love.” Stated Bard as he panted slightly, “Still sore from last time, are you?”

Thranduil took a moment to answer, entirely breathless from the kiss. “A bit cocky aren’t you? You forget that last time was some three days ago.” Even so, Thranduil couldn’t deny that he was slightly sensitive from their last encounter. They both preferred to go a little on the rough side during sex and Bard wasn’t exactly small.

“I think that we should be fixing that in the very near future, don’t you?” Thranduil wasn’t given a chance to answer before his lips were once again devoured. Thranduil moaned as Bard shifted above him. The man moved himself so that he was no longer straddling the elf but was nestled between his thighs, his semi-hard member brushing against Thranduil’s, causing them both to groan into each other’s lips.

Bard pulled away from Thranduil’s lips and began kissing and licking at his neck, encouraging moans from the elf. Thranduil was generally a reserved and quiet person, but Bard was capable of breaking down the filter between his brain and his mouth and pull out sounds out sounds not even Thranduil knew he could make. He focused on a single spot right where his shoulder and neck met and began sucking a bruise on it, shamelessly laying claim upon his lover as he licked, kissed and sucked the purple mark. He kissed his way up Thranduil’s neck, nipping at his jawline as he moved up and up, while the only thing the elf could do was hold on to the bowman’s back and shoulders.

Thranduil couldn’t help the moans. Elves were very sensitive on certain parts of their bodies, which was why they generally avoided physical contact with anyone other than their One. Bard was now getting dangerously close to one of those Body parts and Thranduil attempted to stifle his moans by biting his lip. When that didn’t work he placed his palm over his mouth and bit the meat of his thumb.

Bard noticed the lessening of noise and stopped his ministrations. He grabbed Thranduil’s hand and moved it from his lips. “Why do you hide your voice?” He loved the sounds his love made. Thranduil may not talk much during sex, but he was loud.

“Because it’s embarrassing.” At Bard’s confused face he continued. “I am a six-thousand year old king who moans like a brothel girl merely from being kissed on the neck. It’s degrading to me and if anyone ever finds out it will be degrading to you.” He finished meekly. “Not only that but it’s annoying as well.”

“I don’t find it annoying. I quite enjoy the sounds you make and I want you to forget about any insecurities you might have about them.” Bard leaned down and kissed his lover on the lips gently. “I would like to help you forget, if you would let me.”

Thranduil nodded slightly, turning his head to the side and baring his neck in a subtly submissive gesture. It wasn’t common knowledge, in fact only Bard knew that Thranduil preferred to be dominated during couplings. He enjoyed not having to give orders every once in a while, he enjoyed being cared for, he enjoyed not being king every now and then. Most of all he was certain he would enjoy whatever plans Bard had to make him forget his insecurities.

Bard decided that a change in positions was in order, so he got up from the ground, picking up his elf in the process and brought them over to a tree, trapping Thranduil between the bark and himself and smiling when he felt long legs wrapping around his waist. He began kissing up Thranduil’s neck once more, revelling in his lover’s pleasure. He soon  
made his way up to suck on the spot right behind the elf’s ear and the pleasured whimper he received was absolutely beautiful.

Thranduil released a pleasured cry as lips wrapped around the sensitive tip of his ear. Small jolts of pleasure shot through his body and his hips buck into Bard as a mischievous tongue played with the reddening point. His nails dug into the muscular shoulders as teeth grazed his earlobe. His hips bucked almost constantly as his sensitive ear was abused by grazes and suckles, his now fully erect member rubbed against Bard’s abdomen sending even more pleasure coursing through his body.

Then Bard ground against Thranduil releasing a deep growl around his ear and pressing his abdomen against the elf’s aching cock and his own cock rubbing his ancient love’s cheeks. Uncontrollable shocks of pleasure raced up and down the elf’s body and a long drawn out moan slipped past his lips. Thranduil was writhing and squirming as Bard moved to give the same treatment to the other ear at the same time slipping his hand down the elf’s stomach and to his red aching cock pulling a cry from the king’s mouth as he began to slowly stroke it up and down. With each upward stroke he would suck on the tip and with each downward stroke he would graze his teeth along the lobe.

Thranduil was already near orgasm a couple of minutes into the bowman’s pleasureful torture. Bard knew that because when Thranduil was close to finish his moans and cries would turn into gasps and short, quick breaths. Just as he was on the edge of release Bard wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and squeezed, sucking hard on his reddened ear tip, preventing him from true climax and forcing him through a dry orgasm.

“Not yet.” He murmured as Thranduil moaned and whimpered as waves of pleasure wracked his body, whilst his lips were being claimed and bruised by Bard’s insistent sucking and nipping. He sobbed slightly into Bard’s lips as said man unwound the pale legs from around his waist and carefully set the elf down steadying him on his feet by wrapping his arms around him and holding him close for a moment. Whispering sweet nothings as he lovingly kissed and sucked his neck.

When he felt that Thranduil could stand on his own he loosened his hug and carefully turned the elf around as if he were made of glass and one wrong touch would break him. While that couldn’t have been farther from the truth Thranduil enjoyed being treated with love and care.

“Spread your legs.” Murmured Bard between his shoulder blades and he did. Feeling Bard slowly kiss his way down his back, his hands massaging his cheeks whilst his mouth slid further down past his twitching hole and to his thighs. He bit, licked and sucked at the pale skin and in response Thranduil pushed back and spread his legs further, begging him to move to where he needed him.

“Please.” Whimpered Thranduil.

“Please what?” Bard’s teasing tone wasn’t much help to Thranduil, as the slight growl caused a shiver to crawl up and down his spine.

“Higher.”

Bard moved up to suckle at the spot where the swell of the elf’s bum met his thigh. “Here?”

Thranduil whined slightly. “No Bard, you know where.”

“Oh, you mean here.” Bard said with mock realisation. He moved his lips once again to lick a stripe over Thranduil’s twitching pucker.

“A-ah. Yes.” The shaking reply was nothing but encouragement to Bard ad he proceeded to lick around the twitching rim. Thranduil’s moans only amplifying by the minute. 

“Bard. Ah.”

Bard hummed over the sensitive hole, blowing a puff of air over it, causing more whimpers. “Yes, love?”

“Oh. More. Please. More.” Thranduil’s speech was hindered as every jolt of pleasure seemed to unhinge his jaw and shut down the speech section of his brain.

“More of what? This?” A long, flat stripe was licked over the pink pucker.

“Mmmm.”

“Or maybe this?” Bard pointed his tongue and ran it around the rim, teasingly.

“O-oh. Ngh. Bard.”

“Or perhaps you meant this?” With a smidgeon of force Bard forced his tongue past the ring of muscle and curled it to lick around the inside.

“AH!” Thranduil was beyond words. The slick, warm tongue pushed and pulled at his insides. The rush of pleasure felt so good and almost too much as he was still slightly sensitive from last time. He was torn between pushing back and pulling away. Bard sorted the dilemma for him by grabbing his hips and pulling them closer, shoving his tongue deeper into the tight, hot crevice.

Thranduil moaned and cried out as his insides were slicked with spit and the gasped as he felt a most likely spit-slicked finger push at his hole alongside the tongue. The finger was soon joined by another as the tongue was removed. Thranduil squirmed and moaned against the tree as the fingers ran along his walls and tugged at his rim, they curved and poked searching for that on, little-

“AH!!”

There it was. Bard grinned as he teasingly brushed over the spot, sending small, unsatisfying jolts of pleasure through his lover. He stood up, fingers still within Thranduil, and pressed himself against the elf, pushing the ethereal being into the coarse bark. Thranduil groaned as callous fingers tangled and pulled at his hair, tugging his head to the side to meet Bard’s lips with a crushing force. He moaned again as a third finger joined the rest.

Bard relished in his love’s writhing as he pressed harder against the small bundle of nerves. He swallowed the king’s moans and groans. He tortured the other with pleasure until he was on the edge once more. Thranduil bucked and gasped out as the bliss built and built. A little more. One more brush. One more push and-

It stopped.

Bard stepped away from the other with a grin as the elf sagged against the tree with a sob. “Bard!” He moaned, “Bard, I was so close! Please!” He was firmly grabbed by two strong arms and turned around to face the archer.

Bard leaned in close, breath brushing against a pointed ear, “What is it you want?” He knew exactly what the other wanted, “Who is it that can give you what you want?”

Thranduil groaned, “You…”

“Who!?” Demanded Bard.

“You!” Gasped Thranduil, “You Bard! Please! I need you!” He leaned his forehead against Bard’s shoulder, “Please…”

Bard grind and squeezed Thranduil’s cheeks, pulling him up and leaning the both against the tree. Thranduil sluggishly, and with the help of Bard, wrapped his legs around his waist. He couldn’t bear to form words as Bard wrapped his hand around his aching cock and stroked him once. Twice. He sobbed as a finger once more tested his twitching hole, ensuring that he hadn’t yet dried. He wasn’t.

Thranduil smiled in relief as he felt the blunt head of a cock against his entrance, “Oh, yes. Please hurry, Bard!”

“As you wish.” With a sudden shove Bard was enveloped by a tight, pulsing heat. He leaned heavier against Thranduil as he gave them both a moment to adjust. Thranduil was breathing heavily against his shoulder and moaned as the werewolf nipped at his neck, pointed canines threatening to break skin.

It didn’t take long for them to adjust and soon Bard was making small, shallow thrusts into the enveloping warmth. Thranduil took a little longer but soon he was lightly rolling his hips to match Bard.

The werewolf steadily increased his pace, until Thranduil’s hazy self couldn’t keep up and was simply holding on for the ride. Bard pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth and explored the warm cavern. He shifted Thranduil a little and himself until the elf moaned loudly, “There! Right there! Keep doing that- Oh!” Cried the elf as Bards throbbing cock brushed against that sensitive spot within.

Bard could sense the other was nearing completion, “Think you can finish untouched?” He said as he pounded him harder. Thranduil didn’t doubt it.

Especially as a rough lips wrapped around his reddened ear. His cries were soon turning to gasps as Bard roughly grazed his teeth over the edge of the lobe, nipping occasionally and then soothing the pain with wet licks.

Thranduil didn’t last much longer. Another minute of powerful thrusts and he gasped silently as euphoria overcame him. Bard’s fucking him through it only added to the pleasure until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was left unaware of anything but blinding pleasure.

Thranduil came back to awareness not long after. He smiled at the feeling of the warm chest behind his back and the gentle hand playing with his hair. It may have been a bit uncomfortable awaking in a sitting position but his one and only’s warm chest behind him more than made up for it. They were still naked as when they had been born.

They still didn’t care.


End file.
